


Moment on the dance floor

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Moment on the dance floor

Looking into the mirror at your short backless green dress with black knee-length leather boots, you finished your dark green smokey eye makeup and decided to style your (y/h/c) hair up into a braided crown with two curly pieces framing each side of your face, collecting your phone and keys, you walked out of the door.  
….  
Thranduil sat in the VIP area of the club looking over the dance floor, his icy blue eyes burned into the back of the tall brunette man throwing his hands all over the woman in the green dress who looked more uncomfortable than ever, his anger started to boil up as he muttered curses under his breath.  
“Why don’t you go and recuse her from him?” turning to his old friend “I should break his hands for touching her first!” he snarled, Elrond looked over to the woman on the dance floor and nodded in her direction “Now might be your chance she seems to be making her escape.” Looking down at the dancefloor he saw you slowly trying to move away from the man. Standing he headed down towards you on the dance floor while Elrond headed to the DJ, to help his friend out with the perfect song.  
….  
Trying your best to creep away from the man in front of you, your eyes caught an icy glare as a tall blonde headed towards you, placing his hand on the man’s shoulder he shoved him out of the way and held his hand out towards you he asked: “may I have this dance?” Smiling softly you took his hand thankfully to get away from the other man “of course” walking to the middle of the dancefloor, you heard your favorite song starting to play.

 

Sí, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote   
Tengo que bailar contigo hoy (DY)   
Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome   
Muéstrame el camino que yo voy (Oh)

 

Humming along you were twirling round Thranduil who was smiling down at you, enjoying the closeness of a beautiful woman.

 

Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal   
Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan   
Solo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso (Oh yeah)  
Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal   
Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más   
Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro

 

Thranduil started to sing along making your eyes sparkle at finally getting a translation to one of your favorite songs.

 

Slowly  
I want to breathe your neck slowly  
Let me tell you things in your ears  
So that you remember when you’re not with me  
Slowly  
I want to undress you with kisses slowly  
Sign the walls of your labyrinth  
And make your whole body a manuscript  
Turn it up turn it up….. turn it up, turn it up

 

Dancing along to the song you pressed your body closer to his and matched his speed.

 

I wanna see you dance  
I wanna be your rhythm  
I want you to show me  
Your favourite places places places Places  
Let me surpass your danger zones  
To make you scream  
And forget your name  
DY  
If I ask you for a kiss , come give It to me  
I know that you’re thinking about it  
I’ve been trying for some time  
Mommy this is giving and giving it  
You know that your heart with me makes you bom bom  
You know that this baby is looking for my bom bom  
Come test my mouth to see what It taste like to you  
I want to see how much love do you have  
I’m not in a hurry , I want to do the trip  
Let’s start slowly then wildly

 

Giggling at all the rude words you decided to dance a little dirtier, to tease the man in front you.

 

Step by step, soft softly  
We are going to get caught little by little  
When you kiss me so skillfully  
I think that you’re malicious delicately  
Step by step, soft softly  
We’re going to get caught, little by little  
And it’s just that this beauty is a puzzle  
But to put it together here I have the pieces  
Slowly  
I wanna breathe your neck slowly  
Let me whisper things into your ear  
So that you remember if you’re not with me  
Slowly  
I wanna undress you with kisses slowly  
Sign the walls of your labyrinth  
And make your whole body a manuscript  
Turn it up

 

Thranduil was enjoying the closeness and the dirtiness of the dancing he decided to play along and add his own dirtiness with every beat of the song your hands were all over each other, the heat started to get the better of you, staring into each other eyes your lips crashed into a fiery kiss.

 

Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito   
Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito   
Que le enseñes a mi boca   
Tus lugares favoritos (favoritos, favoritos baby)

 

Pulling apart for breath you giggled, looking up you cheekily said “my house or yours?” Taking your hand in his Thranduil lead you towards the exit saying in a dominant tone “Mine!” While the song ended in the background.

 

Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito   
Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito   
Hasta provocar tus gritos   
Y que olvides tu apellido (DY)  
Despacito


End file.
